


Кто-то рядом

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Никто не должен быть все время сильным, Спок"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто-то рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф, херткомфорт, возможный ООС персонажей.  
> Написано на К/С-календарь-2013 по Стар Треку.  
> Бета: Эмилия Мармеладова.  
> Ну и, думаю, надо сказать, что в свое время это был мой первый фик по Треку.   
> Вы предупреждены ;)

Двое суток назад планета Вулкан канула в бесконечность, унеся с собой жизни десяти миллиардов вулканцев, нескольких тысяч кадетов и служащих Звездного флота. Двое суток – а Джим до сих пор не мог объять сознанием масштаб катастрофы.  
  
«Энтерпрайз» несколько часов как пришвартовался на Земле, и теперь по нему сновали механики в попытках хотя бы приблизительно оценить ущерб, нанесенный кораблю при столкновении с «Нарадой». Почти весь персонал уже покинул борт корабля, за исключением Скотти, которого никакими силами невозможно было выдворить из инженерного отсека, несмотря на то, что фактически он вообще не имел права там находиться, да Спока, который, если верить данным компьютера, оставался на мостике еще с гамма-смены.   
  
Спока, который ни слова не сказал Джиму с того момента, как Скотти мастерски перенес их и Пайка на Энтерпрайз. Спока, который последние сутки был больше похож на каменное изваяние, нежели на живого человека, и плевать, что человеком он не был. Который делал свою работу четкими механическими движениями, отдавал приказы, словно на автомате, смотрел сквозь людей, будто не видя их. Не то чтобы обычно он был душой компании, но сейчас он был и вовсе не в себе. Или, вернее, настолько в себе, что это внушало бы сочувствие, не наводи он на остальных такой ужас.   
  
Там, где люди искали друг в друге поддержку, пытаясь пережить их общее горе, Спок создавал вокруг себя зону отчуждения, возводя стены настолько прочные, что никому даже в голову не взбрело бы пытаться за них пробиться. Никому, кроме Джима, который даже сейчас отказывался признавать безвыигрышные сценарии. Он и сам не знал, чего в его желании достучаться до Спока было больше: природного упрямства и самонадеянности, чувства вины за сказанные на мостике слова или же чего-то еще, им самим непонятого. Быть может, было в нем что-то мазохистское. А может дело в том, что он не мог забыть руки, протянутой в безуспешной попытке удержать, и выражения глаз вулканца – обычных человеческих глаз, - в которых еще до того, как его планета перестала существовать - за считанные мгновения до этого, - погибла собственная маленькая вселенная.   
  
Двери лифта бесшумно раскрылись, и Джим замер в дверях, глядя на неестественно прямую спину вулканца, стоявшего у консоли. Напряжение, сковывавшее его плечи, казалось, было осязаемо.   
  
\- Да, мистер Кирк? – произнес тот, даже не обернувшись. Джим нервным жестом облизал губы и шагнул вперед, вытирая вмиг вспотевшие руки о штаны.  
\- Спок. Я тут подумал, - начал было он и взлохматил рукой волосы, не зная как продолжить. - Был приказ освободить корабль. Ну, ты знаешь. Механики, техники, все дела. Коммак созывает собрание. Все уже давно спустились на землю, кроме Скотти... И я подумал, а почему бы нам...   
\- Нет.  
\- Просто посидели бы где-нибудь, Спок. Ты, я. И Боунс, помнишь его? Общее собрание только в полдень, все отчеты сданы – уверен, ты лично проверил каждый. Просто чтобы не быть одному, понимаешь? Сейчас. Когда больше не на что отвлечься. Всегда появляются всякие мысли… И даже не начинай всю эту чушь про то, что вулканцы ничего не чувствуют, хорошо? Я знаю, что это не так. Ты знаешь, что я знаю.  
  
Спок медленно обернулся. Ни одной эмоции на строгом бесстрастном лице – ну, конечно, как же иначе. Упрямый зеленокровый гоблин, как сказал бы Боунс. Ничего, Джим был еще упрямее.   
  
Смерив Джима строгим, ничего не выражающим взглядом, вулканец сцепил руки за спиной и кивнул, испрашивая дозволения уйти:  
\- Капитан, - после чего, словно Джим только что вовсе и не распинался перед ним, шагнул мимо него прямо к выходу.  
  
Инстинктивно перехватив его за рукав форменки, Джим всем свои весом впечатал вулканца в дверной проем. Спок мгновенно напрягся, перехватывая его за запястье, и у Джима все скрутило внутри при воспоминании о том, как всего несколько суток назад эти самые руки, словно железные клешни, сжимались на его шее, не давая возможности сделать ни вдоха. Он уже мысленно приготовился к тому, что вулканец откинет его на другую сторону комнаты – в лучшем случае, учитывая, что тот был вчетверо сильнее любого человека, - но тут подтянутое тело под ним дернулось и словно обмякло. Спок резко втянул носом воздух и, устало прикрыв глаза, откинул голову назад. Джим чувствовал животом, как нечеловечески быстро колотится сердце у того в боку. Слегка ослабив захват, Джим вздохнул. Это еще была не победа. Но уже кое-что.  
  
\- Я знаю, это не мое дело, - проговорил он, не поднимая глаз, - но тебе необязательно справляться с этим одному. - Спок молчал. Пытаясь собраться с мыслями, Джим провел ладонью вверх по его предплечью - упругие мышцы тут же напряглись под этой незатейливой лаской. Горячая кожа вулканца обжигала даже сквозь плотный слой ткани, и Джима уже немного вело от его близости и податливости. Черта-с два он понимал, что с ним происходит. - Иногда просто нужно, чтобы кто-то был рядом.  
\- Нет, - голос Спока звучал глухо, но уверенно. Подняв голову, Джим встретился с немигающим взглядом карих глаз. Губы Спока были плотно сжаты, на шее отчаянно билась зеленоватая жилка, но в глазах... Для того, кто так сильно пекся о собственной бесстрастной маске, в них было слишком много ярости… И беспомощности.  
  
У Джима пересохло во рту. Мягко скользнув рукой по шее вулканца, он слегка подался вперед, одновременно притягивая того к себе, пока его губы не оказались у горячего остроконечного уха.   
\- Тш-ш... Я с тобой.  
Спок дернулся, словно от удара.  
\- Хватит, - прошептал он в какой-то растерянности. Джим лишь поглубже зарылся носом в изгиб его шеи, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. С губ вулканца слетел едва слышный вздох.  
\- Никто не должен быть все время сильным, Спок, - тихо проговорил Джим. - Я здесь, я держу тебя, слышишь? - По всему телу Спока прошла крупная дрожь, и рука вулканца конвульсивно сжалась у Джима на спине.  
\- Не... Не надо, - с трудом выдавил он, поворачивая голову к Джиму. Влажное прерывистое дыхание мазануло по уху и щеке Джима, послав по его загривку стаю мурашек. - Это... Нелогично.  
Джим хрипло рассмеялся и только сильнее сжал его в объятьях.  
\- В этом нет ни черта логичного, Спок. И не должно быть.   
  
Некоторое время они просто стояли, слушая дыхание друг друга, находя успокоение в биение чужого сердца. Наконец, Спок отвернул голову в сторону и мягко оттолкнул капитана. Тот с явной неохотой расцепил руки, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо вулканца.   
  
\- Вам нужно идти… Капитан, - произнес Спок тихо. - Приказ... Был отдан.  
\- К черту приказ, - процедил Джим, снова шагая к нему, но натыкаясь на его вскинутую в протесте руку.  
\- Не надо, - повторил Спок уже тверже. - Ваша жалость... - он замолчал.  
\- Жалость? – переспросил Джим, переплетая его пальцы со своими. Спок резко втянул ртом воздух и уставился на их сплетенные руки. Острый кадык дернулся, и он гулко сглотнул.   
\- Спок, - начал было Джим, но тут губы Спока шевельнулись, и его тихий голос был полон отчаянья и… отвращения.   
\- ... она сломает меня.  
Джим растерянно вскинулся, накрывая их руки свободной ладонью.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
  
Спок поднял на него блестящие глаза. Впрочем, голос вулканца звучал привычно ровно.  
\- Я эмоционально скомпрометирован. Нелогично это отрицать. Мои ментальные щиты слишком слабы, я не в состоянии отгородиться от ваших эмоций, капитан.   
Джим пытался понять по застывшему лицу вулканца, так ли это на самом деле, правда ли, что это Джим так влияет на него, но Спок уже отвернулся, мягко высвободив руку из его ладоней. Джим тяжело вздохнул и снова взъерошил свои волосы. Чертова дурацкая привычка.  
\- Мне уйти?  
\- Это было бы предпочтительно.  
Джим еще раз окинул неуверенным взглядом фигуру вулканца и, наконец, сдался.  
\- Хорошо. Хорошо. Просто... Если вдруг захочешь поговорить, ну или просто посидеть. Или выпить вместе, хотя я знаю, знаю, что вулканцы не пьют...  
\- Ваше утверждение в высшей степени нелогично, ни одно живое существо не могло бы выжить...  
\- Я понял, понял, хорошо? - Джим закатил глаза и невольно улыбнулся. - Просто знай, что я тут. Для тебя. Хорошо? И что… это нормально – чувствовать. В такие моменты – нормально. Понимаешь?  
  
Джим легко мог себе представить, как вулканец недоуменно вскинул бровь на его абсурдные эмоциональные заверения, но он еще слишком хорошо помнил податливую мягкость горячего тела под своими руками и тяжелое прерывистое дыхание на своей коже. Он мог сломать Спока, тот сам сказал ему об этом. Он хотел помочь.  
  
\- Я приму это к сведению… Капитан.  
  
Возможно, он уже помог. Немного.  
  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
